Luck Died Early
by Alice Dark
Summary: Will had a new student, with some wierd... defects. Her family being one of them. What happans when he fallows her home...? Full SUmmery Inside. Warnings inside.  AT LEAST LOOK INSIDE


Luck Died Early

Chapter 1: A Favor

Summery: Will Schuester had a new and unusual student, who not only has a dangerous outlook, but a dangerous past and present. When he fallows her 'home' one night, he suddenly understands exactly why she is the way she is.

Note: Set in the beginning of the series, but not right at the beginning.

Warning: Slash, Violence, Rape, Drugs, and anything else horrible you can think off.

Disclaimer: My OC is mine. The End~

Chapter 1: Favor

No One's Pov

"Finn Hudson?"

"Here."

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Here."  
"Mercedes Jones?"

"Here"  
"...Colleta Kilma?

"Middle name, if you will." Will looked down at his role sheet. There in black printed letters was the name Colleta Envy Kilma. That was new. He didn't remebere from before, and he knew he wasn't that old.

"Envy?" He looked up. Some people looked up too. 'Envy' Sat in the back of the room, next to Puck. She had pure white hair and red eyes, red lips, and red nails. Everything else was white too.

"Here. And NO, I didn't die my hair. Im albino. And NO, that is not contagious." She finished. She stared blankly at Will. He grew uneasy, remebereing had herd somewhere that a misfit albino was coming to the school. She had a history of every offense possible, but somehow was never arrested for anything.

"..."

"Yes. I am Blind." She smiled and stared blankly at him. Somehow her dead eyes were looking right at him, and the second he moved her eyes fallowed him.

"Alright then... Noah Puckermen?"

"Here." The self labeled bad-ass leaned closer to the blind girl. She turned towards him.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was poisonous.

"If your blind, what the hell are you doing in a class like this? Shouldn't you be in some special school?" Puck asked.

"Fuck you, Noah." She smiled, and turned back looking at Mr. Schuester. The class gasped. Even Mr. Schue stopped.

"Class, being blind is not nearly the disa-"  
"Dont label me." Envy said, getting up. "Look, I dont want to be in a class filled with people like that. Can one of you point me in the direction of the principle's office?"

"..." The girl left.

"Emma, you have no idea how scary this girl was." Will muttered. The guidance counselor looked at him.

"Your scared of a student? Really?"

"NO. This is different. Its not that she is scary, its that she has so much... something."  
"Wow, Will. Scared of a blind girl?" Sue strolled in. The mood in the room kinda died.

"Dont label her."

"Oh no. Never." The blond sat down next to the two adults. "You know, I herd she killed a teacher. I would love to have her as a Cheerio. She has just the vigor I want.

"Sue dont bother her." Suddenly there was a huge slam outside, and screaming started the teachers rushed out. Will took a deep breathe and fallowed, and his guess was right. Envy was being slammed against a locker... that didn't last long though. The foot ball player who did knock her into the locker was shoved back, and she kicked him, in the side. He was easily pushed into the crowd that had gathered.

"Lay the fuck off." The albino said, her hands stayed at her sides. "I said no."

"Oh, you little bitch." He lurched back at her. In a few seconds she ended up behind him, landing a jab to his side, and a kick to the back of his legs.

"Will do something!" Emma said. Will noticed not a single other teacher appeared. The male fighting the girl landed on his knees, and the girl crouched down grabbing his throughout.

"I told you, no, four times. You just dont listen do you? Oh, and one more thing." She kneed him in the head and he landed on the ground with a thud, gasping for air. "I dont play for that team." She smiled, licking her lips. Will gaped, until Emma shoved him into the crowd. The girl turned to him, her eyes dead like always.

"What happened?" The teacher asked stupidly.

"He said he never fucked a freak like me, but he was open towards anything, and then I said no, and he shoved me, and the rest was stirckly self defense." She muttered.

"Principle's office. Now." He chocked out.

"Figures."

"...So that is what happened."

"William, how could you let this happen?"

"How could you?" Sue chirruped smirking into her magazine.

"Well, I cant be at every students throughout to make sure they dont dont attack others-"  
"Not that. Why didn't you stop the fight?"  
"...I shouldn't have."  
"He was afraid." Envy offered. Will looked at her. She had a huge bruise on her shoulder.

"Hush up, Miss Kilma"

"No, no. She is right. A teacher who is afraid of students shouldn't even be aloud to teach. After all, if we would have teachers like that, the greats wouldn't be around, Like Hitler and Stalin, and the world would be an anarchy rules by little children! We should have him leave... or bet yet fire him!" Sue beamed.

"William, is this true?"

"...No." Envy giggled under her breath. The lie was so obvious, it was funny."

"...Ms. Kilma, Sue, you are dismissed. Will, I need to talk to you.'  
"..." How terrified he was.

"Yes, IM serious, Terri... Yes, Terri, thats what mandatory means. Yes Im sure. Okay. Love you too." Somehow, Will survived. He was sitting in his old car a block down with binoculars watching a house, a certain house. Figgens ordered Will to watch the girl's house. What the hell was he expecting to find. Suddenly he saw movement and crouched down and OH HOW STUPID THIS ALL WAS. The man sighed. Three people, Envy, and two men got into a car. And the car was a LOT nicer then the house. He looked up. A Ferrari...? Who the hell even has a Ferrari in ohio? This was weird, He thought. He started fallowing them. After a while they pulled over at a back alley street. Will stopped a little further away, and got out of the car fallowing the two men, since Envy was completely blocked. After five blocks they entered a building. Will hurried to catch up with them, and was blocked by a huge man standing at the door.

"Your new. Number?"  
"...Number? What? No, my student ju-'  
"Relax, Vic. He's with me." A voice blared threw a small speaker, hidden behind him. Vic... growned and stood aside. Will ran in after them. A women, barely clothed walked over to him, grabbing him.

"Madame Kilma said you would come. Please, this way..." The women grinned at him. Madame what? Will was absoulty confused, when the dimly lit, smoked filled room, became even darker and a stage appeared in front of him. The women smiled, bowed and left. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen. A women in a Japanese kimono came down and sat next to him. A pipe appeared from the inside of her robe.

"You are Will Schuester, correct?" She asked in a accent he couldn't quite place. Mabey Russain... "I believe my daughter is in your class." The women smiled. A puff of smoke into his face. Will's mouth dropped open.

"Colleta?"  
"Envy. Everyone calls her Envy." The women smiled at him. "Did she invite you here?"  
"No... Please dont tell me she-"

"She is. The most important one in the show." The women smiled. "She is the only minor, so its nothing to call the police over." She smiled, her hands slowly moving to his thighs. Will brushed her off.

"Miss Kilma-"  
"Yea."

"...Yea, listen, I have a wife. And you have a minor who is a stripper. That is child prostitution which is illegal. Everywhere."

"...Oh, Will. How shall I explain this to you. It is not your place to mess in the affairs of me, or my daughter. As for you wife... Why else would you come here."  
"Miss Kilma, Your daughter shou-" Someone hushed him. To Late. The lights died completely and the stage started glowing.

"Shush. Enjoy." Yea said smiling and turning towards the stage. The music started alright, and what he saw... was absoulty amassing.

_Envy strolled out onto the stage. Slowly. The other dancers came out. She opened her mouth and started singing. Making her way to the pole in the middle of the stage._

She work it girl, she work the pole

_Her hands raped around top and she started moving up and down, fallowing the song._

She break it down, she take it low

She fine as hell, she about the dough

She doing her thing out on the floor

Her money money, she makin' makin'

_She let go of the pole and moved to the front, and started dancing, quickly, and rapidly, and perfectly wonderfuly alluring._

Look at the way she shakin'

Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it

Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it

She's so much more than you're used to

She know's how to move to seduce you

She do the right thing and touch the right spot

Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop

She always ready, when you want it she want it

_She flashed the perfect smile, dropping to her knees and leaning backwards, until she stood in the the perfect arc._

Like a nympho, the info

show you where to meet her

_Getting up, she moved backwards towards the pole, her arms behind her slowly she lifted herself up to the top(Not attached to the ceiling and started spinning in periouets. And on the count of the skanky outfit, everything was seen._

On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'

If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want

_She stopped and flipped down, continuing her dance. Her voice was wonderful._

Baby it's a new age,

You like my new craze

Let's get together

Maybe we can start a new phase

The smokes got the club all hazy,

Spotlights don't do you justice baby

Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

Aayooh

I'm tired of using technology,

Why don't you sit down on top of me

Aayooh

I'm tired of using technology

I need you right in front of me

_The rest of the time she moved in between dancers, but when the second verse started, her skirt was ripped of and thrown into the audience. She started sliding on the pole, a tiny leather toob top, and a pair of black lacy panties, along with her huge black heels._

In her fantasy, there's plain to see

Just how it be, on me, backstrokin',

Sweat soaking

All into my set sheets

When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll

I'll be in this bitch till the club close

What should I do, one thing on all fours

Now that that shit should be against the law

Different style, different move,

Damn I like the way you move

Girl you got me thinking about,

All the things I do to you

Let's get it poppin' shorty

We can switch positions

From the couch to the counters of my kitchen

_Moving forward again, she started dancing. High kicks, low crouchs._

Baby this a new age,

You like my new craze

Let's get together

Maybe we can start a new phase

The smokes got the club all hazy,

Spotlights don't do you justice baby

Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

Aayooh

I'm tired of using technology,

Why don't you sit down on top of me

_She stopped dancing and dropped into the crowd walking around, and generally slutting over every male and female in the room. Kisses, drinks, touches._

Aayooh

I'm tired of using technology

I need you right in front of me

She wants it, she wants it

She wants it, I got to give it to her

She wants it, she wants it

She wants it, I got to give it to her

Baby it's a new age,

You like my new craze

Let's get together

Maybe we can start a new phase

The smokes got the club all hazy,

Spotlights don't do you justice baby

Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

_Finally she reached Will, and sat on his lap, leaning back over the chair, and his knees, and arc again. _

Aayooh

I'm tired of using technology

I need you right in front of me

_She pulled back up and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning towards his ear. "Get The Hell Away From Here." She whispered quietly. Then got up and bowed. The song was over. _

"Envy, come here." Yea smiled calling her over.

"Yes Mother." The albino obliged and walked closer to her mother. "I think your friend is very entertained by what you did. How about a brake."

"Thank you." She sat in-between them. Will was still gaping at her.

"Was that you singing?"  
"Yes. And Me dancing."

"..." His phone rang. "Ill be right back." He disappeared. "Hello?"  
"Listen. Iv called the police. Grab E, and get her away from there. Shell understand." A male voice said. Almost sexy.

"How did you get this number? Who are you?"  
"...Her brother. Zia Long. Hurry up. They said five minutes." The line went dead. Well this is the weirdest thing Iv ever done, Will thought to himself and walked back over to the two women. "Just my wife." He lied. "I cant stand her. Honestly. I need something to let some steam off... If you know what I mean," He grinned at Yea. Yea grinned at Envy. The girl looked at the ground.

"Would you pay?"  
"...Well, I wasn't expecting anything for free." She chuckled.

"She's yours. We have pri-"

"If you dont mind, Id like her for the hole night. Mabey I can-"

"Extra." How eager this women was.

"Tomorrow morning then." He took of the coat he was wearing and placed it around the girl's shoulders. He grabbed the girls thin wrist and pulled her out the building. When they got paced the door, Will started running. Envy fallowed, stumbling over the ground. They got into his car just as the police drove by.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"...Your brother called me.'  
"..." Envy looked down and nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Are you kidding? My entire family works in there. Its fine. Ill find a park to sleep in." The girl said with out a hint of sarcasm on her face.

"... How about this... Ill let you stay at my house, for the time being. Until your brother comes to get you."

"...But you want sex."  
"...Uh, no. I seriously have a wife." Will mumbled feeling annoyed, that nobody actually believed him. "I want a favor."

"I want you to join Glee Club."

Hope you enjoy... It was something out of the ordinary for me, I guess. Lets see how this goes. I want at least some reviews until I put up the next one.


End file.
